


The Way I Felt

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Referenced suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke talks to Monty after reading Jaspers letter





	The Way I Felt

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this scene needs to happen. Also i feel like clarke needs to tell someone who would understand

After Monty's little outburst, Clarke decided to follow him. She knew he would be at the greenhouse. So thats where she went. To be polite she knocked. Sje heard the reply softly "come in". So she did. He was sittin on a box with the letter in his hand. She sat down next to him. She was about to say she was sorry when he spoke up. "I know what your thinking, and dont feel bad for giving me the letter. I'm glad you gave it to me. I just wish that he hadnt given up on himself. I wouldnt even begin to know what thats like." 

He said. Clarke looked down at her feet. "Should she tell him". It was waying on her. They sat in silence. She decided she should. "Monty, i need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Bellamy. Im not ready for them to know yet okay." 

Monty was getting worried. Since when did she not tell Bellamy anything? He nodded his head in promise though. Clarke took a deep breath and turned to face him. She started talking "it was about 52 days after praimfaya, i was in the dead zone just walking to find something i had woken up from a nap cause i had felt this bird eating my skin i shoved it away. Then i followed it. It took me over this hill, but there was nothing there so i just rolled back down the hill, and id had enough, i screamed at the top of my lungs and. Said some pretty colourful things and i aimed a gun at my head." Clark had tears in her eyes and monty shifted to put his hand on hers.

"I had last all hope Monty, and the only reason i didnt pull the trigger was because the dang bird came back saying, dont do this or they will never forgive you. That was when i found Eden the bird lead me there." Monty couldnt believe this, the strongest person he knew was telling him that she almost gave up. But she didnt. Any other person would have given up but she held on.

Monty grabbed her into a hug. As much as it pained Monty to hear, he needed to hear it. Because its not just war that makes you do things. Its being alone. Which is where jasper was when he did what he did. Because noone helped him. So he was gonna hold Clarke Griffin for as long as she let him. It was because she let him do this, that she was still the strongest person Monty Knew. 

When he heard the sobs stop he let go. She brushed off her tears. "I wanted to tell you that, because i know what its like to give up on yourself and i dont want you going down that path." She told him. "Thankyou for trusting me with this. And dont worry, this is your story to tell Bellamy will never find out from me." She smiles at this.

At that moment both Bellamy and Harper barge in. "Are you guys okay?" Bellamy asks them. They look at eachother and just nod. Bellamy grabs Clarkes hand and Monty pulls Harper in for a hug. Clarke and Monty leave the green house feeling a little better about themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are having issues or anything in your life and you feel like noone is their for you. Please come talk to me.i always leave my twitter below so dm me if you need someone to talk to.Hope you liked this i may do a part 2. Let me know if thats something you want. And as always follow me on twitter @hannah_tupling


End file.
